A miniplug connector assembly is used to connect a small piece of electrical equipment, e.g. a cell phone or pocket computer, to another piece of equipment, e.g. a computer, for charging of the small equipment and/or data exchange between the two devices. For data exchange, it is usually necessary to provide eight to ten electrically independent lines so that, if two more are used for charging purposes, it is common to provide twelve or more conductors.
Normally the connector comprises a socket and a plug. The socket is typically mounted in a stand or cradle or even on the end of a multiconductor cable, where the conductors are exposed at their ends normally on a plane. The plug has a like number of conductors whose tips are aligned on a plane, and each conductor is biased by a small coil spring such that its tip can be depressed perpendicularly from this plane. Thus as the plug, which typically is integral with an end of the device it serves, is fitted to the socket the tips of the conductors in the plug engage the conductors in the socket and are depressed rearward against the force of their springs, ensuring good electrical contact.
The problem with such a connector assembly is that it is relatively complex, so that it is expensive and difficult to manufacture. In addition fitting the biasing springs into the limited space of a miniplug can be quite difficult and runs the risk of shorting adjacent conductors.